


Fic: Ask And Tell: Coda

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day’s event hits a bit too close to home for Gibbs. But there is always time for some TLC :)</p><p>Follows 'Ask and Tell' and 'Ask and Tell: Bridge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Ask And Tell: Coda

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged to the 8.12 episode tag “Ask And Tell”. I had thought that the original installment had been enough to wrap up the story nicely, but I couldn’t resist a bit of smut and sap. To be honest, this could be read on its own, so have fun! *g*

His eyes snapped open, unsure of where he was or what had woke him. His mind was hazy, as it always had after a bad case. And it had been bad; petty officer murdered for wanting to help someone. It had less to do with the case, and more to do with the emotions he held back becoming mixed up with past pains and the feeling of losing control.

He winced as his neck cracked in protest of his attempt at moving.

“Hey handsome,” the tenor voice of his lover rumbled behind his back.

“Hey yourself,” Gibbs smiled, feeling the warmth of his lovers body enveloping him in a tight embrace. They were lying on the couch, with Tony practically wrapping himself around him, watching a movie that he couldn’t remember much of. He must’ve dropped off soon after the movie started because he had no recollection of even the characters. The dinner plates they had their Chinese on was still sitting on the coffee table, beer bottles scattered among the mess.

Tony tightened his arms around Gibbs, bare feet coming up to rub against Gibbs’ own bare feet. He snuggled his face into the crook of Gibbs’s neck, and took a deep breath. Coffee and sawdust. How that combination along with Gibbs’ scent could be both comforting and a turn-on, he didn’t know.

“How you feeling?”

“Better,” Gibbs felt much better than when he first got home, and knew that Tony would take his word for it. At home, where they’re not Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, where they can simply be Jethro and Tony. No need for masks, stern words and half withheld truths.

Gibbs shuffled and turned in Tony’s arms, plastering himself on Tony’s torso and wrapping his arms around the small of the younger man’s back. He placed his head on Tony’s chest, closed his eyes and listened for the comforting thumping of his lover’s heart. He was starting to understand why Tony had always insisted on using his chest as a pillow when they cuddled in bed on their days off. He felt grounded, safe and secure.

He can feel the vibration as his lover chuckled. He looked up, and lost himself in those loving emerald green.

 _What could I have done to deserve this?_ He wondered.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tony cupped his hands on both of Gibbs’ cheeks, smiling wide, “you are the most honourable, most decent man I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. You are the quintessential ‘man for all seasons’, so quit pretending to be such a miserable bastard.”

“You deserve to be happy,” looking straight into Gibbs’ icy blue eyes, Tony said resolutely, emphasizing every word, “don’t you ever forget that!”

“Am I that easy to read?” Gibbs ducked his head, smiling.

“If you know the dialect,” Tony shrugged, “and I _do_ have a PhD in Gibbs.”

“Touché,” Gibbs couldn’t help but agree as he nuzzled Tony’s Ohio State sweater, and placed a small kiss where his lover’s heart would be.

“I love you,” grinning like an idiot, he mumbled into Tony’s sweatshirt.

He could hear Tony’s slight gasp at his words. It often surprised him how easy it was for him to express his feelings around Tony. _Like it was with Shannon_ , he hesitantly thought. But what was more startling was how little it took to make Tony happy. A casual caress in the elevator, some small words of praise for a job well done, three pm pastries and hazelnut latte on a long day… It was bittersweet – and almost heartbreaking – to know that he could make Tony happy with the smallest things.

Gibbs moved himself up a bit, sat up straddling Tony’s thighs.

“Tony, you’re the best thing that happened to me since…” he swallowed, “since Shannon and Kelly. I _am_ happy. I’m happy because I have _you_! There is _nothing_ else I want.”

He cupped Tony’s face the same way the younger man did earlier, blue eyes vibrant with a kind of intensity never before seen, making Tony shudder at his declaration.

“You’re _mine_. And I’m _yours_. I love you, so don’t you ever forget that either!”

With that, he leaned forward and kissed Tony with the same ferocious intensity in his eyes. The kiss was fierce and overwhelming, and it all but melted Tony into a puddle. Gibbs’ tongue darted out, seeking entrance, for which Tony granted with a moan.

“Oh God…” Tony shivered with the ecstasy coursing through his body as they parted, coming up for air. He could die, right here, right now.

Before he could say more, Gibbs drew him into another soul-searing kiss. He arched into Gibbs as the pleasure began to build, enjoying the delicious friction. His hands tremble as he reached down to snake his hands up Gibbs’ sweatshirt. Gibbs let out a growl at his touch, forcefully pulling them both up from the couch. “Bed. Now.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He started back towards the stairs, lips still locked with Gibbs, tongues darting and dancing between them. Gibbs moved with him, hands kneading Tony’s ass, grinding his bulging erection against Tony’s own.

They had lost their sweatshirts somewhere along the stairs, their bare chest flush against each other as they stumbled into the bedroom. Words were reduced to groans and moans and sighs, as their hands wondered up and down each other, savouring the sensation of naked skin. Gibbs moved to nibble along the jaw line, drawing out whimpers from the younger man’s lips. He bit the tender flesh just below where the jaw met the ear, sucking then sweeping his tongue over to sooth. Tony moaned loud as he bit down, so he bit it again before moving further down to do the same to the spot where the neck met the collarbone, marking the younger man as his own. Nibbling his way back up to Tony’s ear, he whispered, “Mine.”

They fumbled with each other’s pants, and by some miracle opening them as their lips once again sealed flush. Gibbs snaked his hands inside the waist of Tony’s jeans, one finding the taut globes of Tony’s ass, the other the scorching heat of Tony’s cock. Gibbs sighed while his lover screamed in pleasure when his devilish hands gave his lover’s cock a gentle squeeze.

When the need for more skin-on-skin contact finally won out, Gibbs laid Tony down on the mattress gently, letting Tony shimmy out of his jeans while he divested his own pants and boxer briefs. He knelt one knee on the bed, looking down at the sprawled out form of his lover. It was all he could do to stare in awe at the beautiful man in front of him.

“God you’re beautiful,” Gibbs whispered.

Tony writhed on top of the comforter, hands running up and down his own body, desperate for touch. “Jethro… please!”

Gibbs braced himself on his arms, leaning down to kiss Tony in worship. He bit down again at the hot spot below Tony’s jaw, then nibbled his way down, finding one nipple hidden below the fuzzy chest hair. He grazed his teeth around the little nub, licking and swirling with his tongue, coaxing it to stand erect before moving on to its twin. Tony couldn’t help but moan and arch into the maddening sensation Gibbs was wreaking on his body. Tongue traveled down again, kisses being planted along the way, passing the navel, down towards Tony’s leaking cock.

Gibbs teasingly licked and kissed and nibbled at Tony’s hips and thighs, deliberately avoiding the cock, as he fished out the lube from under the pillow. Spreading generous amount of lube on his fingers, Gibbs eagerly sank one finger into the waiting hole, and before long, he was adding another finger, scissoring and stretching the entrance. His other hand reached up, caressing Tony’s side, massaging another hot spot as the younger man bucked at the touch.

“I want… want you… in… mmm… me… aah…” Tony stuttered out incoherently as he carded his fingers through Gibbs’ slightly damp hair, “’m ready.”

“Tony, open your eyes.” Gibbs said as he pulled out his fingers. Tony sighed at the loss. Straightening his back, still half knelt on the bed, Gibbs swung Tony’s legs up on his shoulders, hands gripping hard on Tony’s hips, bracing his own hardness at the inviting entrance. He’s probably going to feel this tomorrow, but he could care less at this very moment.

“Tony, look at me,” Gibbs said huskily; his blue eyes, darken with lust, trained on Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes snapped open and focused on Gibbs, bright green almost obscured by the black of his pupils.

“Nothing else but you,” Gibbs whispered as he slid home with one smooth thrust, moaning loudly at the satisfaction of being surrounded by the welcoming heat. After giving them both a second to adjust, Gibbs slowly pulled out, followed by another thrust. Twisting his hips slightly, Gibbs managed to hit Tony’s prostate, causing the younger man to gasp and keen loudly. God, he just loved how vocal and responsive his lover could be.

Tony couldn’t think anymore. He tried to say something, but it came out as a string of incoherent moans and groans. His left hand clutched the sheets tightly, while the other traversed his own body, finally arriving at his own cock. He felt like singing as he touched and stroke his own hardness. He no longer had control over his own body as it slowly turned into a puddle of need with every thrust. The only thing that was strumming in his head was the frequency of his lover’s strokes, mingling with the waves of pleasure coursing through his body into symphonic ecstasy.

As the strokes became more and more irregular, Gibbs could feel the tingling at the base of his spine as his own orgasm approached.

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs growled, “Come for me.”

The command brought Tony to completion screaming Gibbs’ name, coming all over his hand and body. His orgasm tore through his body, causing his muscles to spasm, drawing out Gibbs’ own climax. With one final thrust, Gibbs stilled and came with a loud howl before pulling out and collapsing on to the bed beside Tony.

Gibbs reached over to pull a barely conscious Tony into his arms and held on tight, and sighed in satisfaction. He started patting Tony gently from the hair to his back, all the while placing butterfly kisses on Tony’s face and damp hair. Tony snuggled closer with what little strength he had left, and let out a throaty sigh like a cat’s purr.

“Ya all right?” Gibbs whispered, clearly amused, as he continued to pat Tony.

“Never better,” his lover answered with a tired but content smile.

At some point he’d have to get up, get them both cleaned and tucked in, but that’s later. For now, Gibbs was content at just lying there with his sated lover plastered over him, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
